


a last hurrah

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Kasius and Sinara are awaiting sentencing for their desertion. They might as well take full advantage of the time they have left, Sinara thinks.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591909
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	a last hurrah

**Author's Note:**

> for the square 'risking getting caught'

Kasius was pacing; Sinara watched him and tried to follow his rapid, disjointed ramblings.

The Emperor had not yet deigned to see them and pass judgement. They weren’t in a cell, not technically, but the guards at the door weighed heavier than the tasteful decor.

The penalty for deserting was death, they both knew that. There might be some leniency offered to Garron’s own son, or it may make his decision all the harsher.

The gamble had been worth it, their death on that forsaken battlefield a certainty. This way, there was at least a chance that Kasius might be only chastised.

She reached out to brush her fingers against his as he turned for another loop around the room. He fell silent and looked at her with pleading eyes, as if she could do any more than she already had.

“Sit,“she said and patted the free spot next to her on the sofa.

Kasius flopped down with none of his usual grace, yet all of his distaste for personal space. Their legs were touching, his hand was on her knee.

“It will be alright,“Sinara said.

Kasius smiled, brittle and shaky.“How can you say that? I’m honestly surprised we weren’t greeted by a firing squad the moment we stepped off -“

She didn’t let him finish that thought, grabbing his collar and closing the last bit of distance between them to crush her lips against his. It was too harsh, too demanding, and quite honestly a little desperate.

But she didn’t want to spent the short rest of her life pondering their execution. There was no more reason to refrain from crossing all those lines she should not cross as his guard. The lines that were there to keep their lives from becoming too intermingled, too distracting. They could afford to be distracted for what little was left.

“What are you doing?“Kasius stammered when she drew back. She tilted her head with a slight smirk and he amended,“Why are you doing it?“

“You need to relax,“she told him,“Or the stress will kill you before the firing squad gets its chance.“

He chuckled at that; his hands went to her hips as she moved to straddle him.

The next kiss was slow and gentle. Sinara couldn’t help but smile against his lips, as soft as she’d always imagined they would be. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, pushing away any thought until there was nothing but the taste of him, the warmth of his hands, the soft little gasps when she nipped her way along his jaw.

“Sinara,”he said, voice dazed, hands stilling on her ass. There was a question to it, there was far too much emotion to it.

“Stop thinking,”she said and gently caught his lower lip between her teeth, and then they were kissing again.

It was more than just a little desperate, now, but it felt so right she almost cursed herself for waiting until the threat of execution was hanging over them before she took her own advice and just stopped thinking. His hands were roaming her body and she shifted in his lap to grind herself against him, heat pooling low in her belly as she felt his hardening cock press against her.

She was breathless by the time she pulled back and slipped off his lap.

Kasius opened his mouth, presumably to protest, but then she was already nudging his legs apart to kneel between them, fingers at his belt.

His eyes were fixed on her in disbelief, pupils blown wide. His tongue darted out to wet his lips.“There’s guards just outside, Sinara.”

She probably should care about that. Instead, she popped open the button of his trousers.

“And we’re in here,”she said.

She stopped moving, staring up at him, waiting for his decision.

“And we’re in here,”he echoed and nodded.

She freed his cock without further hesitation, licking the whole length a few times, teasing the head with her tongue before going back to the base. Kasius was biting his lip in an attempt to keep quiet, eyes closed and fingers curling into the fabric of the sofa.

Giving a last long lick, Sinara took his cock into her mouth, inching her way down until she was on the verge of gagging, wrapping her fingers around his cock to stroke what she couldn’t fit as she moved up and down his length; her free hand was between her own legs, giving her throbbing clit the attention it needed.

Kasius was moaning now, meeting her movements with small thrusts; she tasted pre-come when he suddenly said,“I want to touch you.”

She sucked him into her mouth as far as he would go before obliging and pulling back, kicking off her shoes and trousers before straddling his lap. His fingers were on her pussy before she’d even properly settled, pushing her panties aside to stroke her slick folds, thumb rubbing firm circles on her clit. His other hand was at her chest, pulling her zipper down just enough to yank aside the cups of her bra to suck a pebbled nipple into his mouth, pinching the other and kneading her tit.

Sinara reached between their bodies to guide his cock into her pussy, groaning at the way he filled her just right. She rocked her hips, too close to the edge to manage a proper rhythm, tangling her fingers in Kasius’ hair and tugging lightly, pulling him away from lavishing attention on her tits and instead into a kiss.

Perhaps it was the mentality of growing up in the barracks, perhaps it was something else, but she found kissing rather more intimate than fucking, and somehow it was important, just then, to have him kissing her while his cock was so deep inside her.

She came with a high, keening sound that was only partly muffled against his mouth, her fingers twisting into his shirt to hold herself steady, one hand on her hip as he thrust up into her over and over, thumb still on her clit, drawing out her orgasm.

“Sinara,”he gasped, slowing down but not stopping, voice almost raw with need,“I’m gonna -”

“It’s fine,”she said as she dropped her forehead against his, riding him faster.“I’m on birth control.”

She was, too, though she didn’t think there’d be time for it to be an issue even if she wasn't. But pointing out that she - both of them, perhaps - would be shortly sentenced to death would be too much of a mood killer. So she just kissed him as he came inside of her.

Sinara slumped against him, both of them panting for breath, Kasius stroking her back and peppering kisses onto every bit of her he could reach.

They stayed like that until there was a sudden knock on the door. There was only one reason the guards might knock instead of just walking in to fetch them. Clearly, they’d done a terrible job of being quiet.

Kasius blushed so brightly Sinara couldn’t help herself but take a moment to kiss him again before hastily getting dressed. She squeezed his hand before they stepped outside.

Later, on route to their exile, before she had quite comprehended that she would be allowed to live, Kasius reached over and took her hand.

She almost pulled away. But then, the line had been crossed, and there was nothing to do about that.

And there wouldn’t be a lot to do in exile. They might as well enjoy what they could.

She intertwined their fingers.


End file.
